Pathways
by speedgriffongo
Summary: Aren Surana never wanted to be the Hero of Ferelden. She never wanted responsibility. She never wanted to be Commander of the Grey and have people idolize her. Bioware owns everything.
1. Step One

Kirkwall is not a city known for it's hospitality. Rather, a typical Lowtown greeting would be a punch to the face and being mugged.

Aren Surana has always loved the dark; it made more sense for her to travel at night since it made getting caught or seen less likely. As both an elf and a mage, the majority of everyone she met disliked her very quickly. Although her policy of "attack first, ask questions later" probably didn't help that much.

She pulled her hood around her face more to try and hide her bright red hair; no dye ever seemed to affect it so she gave up after Jowan nearly sliced her face in half the last time she tried to change the color.

Aren frowned, remembering the last time she had seen him. They had been friends in the Tower...more or less. Jowan was someone Aren could be around without him being absolutely terrified of her slightly sadistic personality. Jowan was constantly annoyed at her for her pranks, whether they simply be small water spells that would splash him at the worst of times or harassing him in all manners imaginable. She missed him, even after feeling nothing but anger at the betrayal. He didn't have to lie to her about practicing blood magic; she would have joined him. It was the user, not the magic itself that lacked control.

She leaned on the ship railing as the ship approached the docks of Kirkwall, and she guessed it was around three in the morning. Too early to go search for this Champion. She knew the Crows were in the city and that meant one thing.

And she was determined to get to their goal before them.

Her green eyes shut as she smiled and remembered the few peaceful weeks she'd had with Zevran before he dashed away to Antiva, leaving behind a necklace and what could barely be called a note.

'_I'll be back soon my arse_," Aren thought, snorting lightly as she reopened her eyes. The Gallows loomed across the harbor as they closed in on a docking space. She could almost smell the tension from the mages locked away in there. She pitied them, knowing they most likely heard of how she liberated the Ferelden Circle and given it near autonomy. Her only condition was that she be allowed to review all rules and regulations before they were pushed on apprentices and other Circle mages. She worked them out with Irving, who in turn gave them to Greagoir, and she would finalize them. She despised the Chantry ("Shitry" as she and Anders used to call it), and refused to allow them any more say in her Circle than need be.

Anders. The other reason she came to Kirkwall. She had wondered where her other escapist mage had gone to and her answer came to her in the form of Carver Hawke, the Champion's brother, as it would be. Fate worked in funny ways like that. She could sense him, faintly, and wondered how long it would take Anders to find her. She was furious about what happened with Justice; even though Anders had been the one to offer, Justice should have known to never merge with a human. Nothing ends well for either party.

She stumbled back slightly as the boat bumped into a dock, but composed herself immediately. It would not do well for her to be distracted in any way in this city of chains. She moved over to where the rest of the passengers were disembarking and waited her turn. Soon enough, she hoped to have all of her questions answered.


	2. Of Reunions and Visitations

Eldrun Hawke had never been a morning person, even as a child. This became notably worse when his lover moved into his Hightown estate.

"Eldrun, you truly do need to rise today," Fenris sighed, walking over to the four-poster bed the two shared. "Varric wishes for us to meet with some assassin that's been trying to talk to him."

Eldrun groaned, shoving a pillow over his head. "Why me? Why can't Isabela do it? She's better at persuading people to do something or to go away or to skip in circles or whatever she wants them to do. Or make Aveline make them go away. I don't want to get out of bed."

"Hawke, this is behavior is...not appropriate for someone of your age or status," Fenris smirked, one black eyebrow raising up as he crossed his arms and leaned on the bed frame. "The sun is up. You should be as well."

"No. I refuse."

"Hawke, do not make me literally force you out of this room. You're stark naked, it would scar Sandal and Orana, and I WILL actually do it."

Eldrun pouted at that, but removed the pillow but sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "You're a cruel person, you know that? You're very mean to me."

Fenris straightened and reached over, pushing Eldrun's auburn hair out of his eyes. "If that is what you believe, Hawke. Come, Orana made breakfast and I would enjoy food before we see what this assassin wants."

The taller man swung his legs over the bed and unwillingly got dressed. "I will hold you accountable for any mood swings I have today, Fenris."

"I'm sure that will pain me greatly," the elf said, rolling his eyes and heading out the bedroom door. "I will be in the kitchen when you're done with your beauty regimen."

"I HAVE no "beauty regimen," you bastard!" Eldrun yelled after Fenris's retreating back as the elf laughed. "Just because I use lotion does not make it that!" Huffing, he tugged his shoes on and headed downstairs, deciding to stop by the writing desk before joining Fenris, Sandal, Bodhan, and Orana in the kitchen.

A letter with a shiny gold seal caught his eye first, recognizing it as the crest of the Ferelden royal family. He immediately picked it up and opened it while walking toward everyone else.

Fenris looked up from loading his plate with eggs. "What is that?" he asked, brow furrowed.

"A letter from the king himself. '_I request your presence at noon at Viscount's Keep. Please come._'" Eldrun flipped the paper over, wondering if maybe something was written on the back. "It seems real. From what I know King Alistair doesn't have the best vocabulary. But that's what Queen Anora's for. She does the talking, he sits there and looks pretty and plays Wicked Grace with a drunk dwarf."

"Ahh, he is quite the charmer though!" Bodhan added happily. "Sandal and I traveled with him and the Warden Commander during the Blight. We couldn't return to Orzammar and felt safest with them. Sandal became quite fond of the Commander and her mabari, Butler I think his name was?"

Sandal grinned and clapped his hands. "Doggie!" he exclaimed, which led to Eldrun's mabari, Dagger, getting excited and barking.

"Dagger! Quiet yourself!" Eldrun called out to the area by the fireplace, where Dagger was awaiting scraps. The dog whined but quieted down at Eldrun's order. "So, I'll head up there at noon, I guess. I'll get Anders and Aveline; she was at Ostagar and he's a Warden. Maybe they knew each other. If so, it'll be nice for them to meet again, would I be correct?" He smiled at Fenris, hoping for reassurance.

Fenris nodded. "If the abomination is coming, I will be as well. I do not trust him around you, although I believe Aveline to be an excellent deterrent for him trying to flirt with you."

The pair left after breakfast, Eldrun grinning at the feel of sunlight on his face and a breeze blowing his hair back more than normal. "I'll never get tired of this weather."

Fenris frowned. "I prefer the warmer climate by the coast, or that of Seheron. I dislike cold weather and this breeze is too cold for my liking."

And so they began the trek, first to Darktown to collect Anders, and they ran into Aveline who was finishing a Lowtown patrol in the process.

"So we are to meet King Alistair?" Aveline asked, a smile displayed on her face as they entered the Hightown market. "I'm actually nervous. I feel silly, but I do."

Anders had been quiet the entire time. He'd felt uneasy since the previous night; he could sense another Warden was in Kirkwall but could not tell who. He believed Justice knew, but was not telling him deliberately.

Rounding the corner to the courtyard before the Keep, Anders stopped dead in his tracks and looked off towards a row of pillars. Aveline and Eldrun were caught up in stories of the Warden and King Alistair's journey to end the Blight, but Fenris noticed, and touched Eldrun's shoulder, signaling him to wait.

Eldrun looked back, and noticed that Anders was slack-jawed and rooted in place. He smirked, saying, "What, Anders, see a cat you like?"

Anders shook his head and bolted in the direction he was staring at , spinning what seemed to be a petite woman towards him, her hood falling back in the process, which revealed her to be an elf. "I-What-Commander! What are you doing here!" he cried, crushing her into a hug before she could reply.

Aveline and Eldrun looked at each other, both fairly shocked. When a Warden Commander showed up, something was generally about to go very, very wrong. Both knew of what happened in Amaranthine; the city burned to the ground, Vigil's Keep saved, and blighted land that may never recover. The rest of the group wandered over to where Anders and the Commander were talking.

"You should know why I'm here, Anders," the woman smiled at him, bright red hair pulled into a ponytail and tucked into her coat. "I'm always chasing after someone. In this case, two elusive men."

Anders smiled sadly in response. "I'm sorry about that. I left once, came back, and left again...but you had already disappeared before that second escape."

Aren shook her head. "I heard Zevran. He called to me somehow in the Fade. I left that night." She glared down at the ground a moment before looking sharply up at Anders. "And I know exactly what happened with Justice. Do not hide yourself from me, spirit. I resent you quite thoroughly."

Eldrun stepped forward, putting his hands up in a defensive stance. "Not to shatter this cute little reunion, but we have a meeting to attend. You are welcome to join us, Commander, and we can all get drunk at the Hanged Man until Varric tells us what to do about this assassin business."

Something flickered in Aren's eyes, which Fenris did not miss, but she nodded and fell in step with Anders as they began walking up the steps to the Keep.


	3. Step Two

As Eldrun opened the door to the Keep, Fenris barely pulled him out of the way in time to let a fuming Meredith pass by without incident. Fenris raised an eyebrow and glanced at him; Eldrun shrugged in return and entered the building.

As they approached the stairs at the center of the building, Alistair looked up at them and grinned. "Hello! I just had the loveliest talk with your Meredith."

The first thing Aren noticed was how utterly _weary_ Alistair looked. While they had traveled together, and when she had visited him, he had always looked cheerful and at least fairly carefree. Now, his face was covered in creases and worry; it looked like he carried far too much burden on him. She stayed behind Anders for the time being, wanting to let the Champion deal with whatever business Alistair called him there for.

"Oh, that must've been the cheerful greeting! At least she didn't want to stomp your face into the ground when she first met you," Eldrun grinned at him.

Alistair laughed. "I take you you're speaking from experience." Anders caught his attention. "Hey, weren't you...you're a Warden, aren't you? I can sense it."

Anders grinned. "That's the rumor. Weren't you?"

"That's the rumor." He turned back to Eldrun. "I just wanted to check on the city. I'm afraid Ferelden may not have many friends right now and we're still recovering from the Blight. It would be nice to see the Free Marches - Kirkwall included - have her back. You protect this city, you hear me?"

Slightly offended, Eldrun frowned at him. "This is my home. I will do whatever it takes to protect the people here. I do not know why you would think anything else."

Alistair smiled sadly. "I have seen people turn their backs on countries that needed them in the name of "protecting" it and its people." Who he was talking about unsaid; Loghain's betrayal still stung any Ferelden badly. "Anyway, I shall let you go. I'm sure you have things to do, people to meet, other things that will better occupy your time than talking to me."

Eldrun laughed. "It was an honor to meet you, ser," he said as they shook hands.

Aveline knelt to one knee and bowed her head. "I was at Ostagar, ser. I remember the tragedy as if it were yesterday. At least justice has been served."

Alistair waved his hands. "Stop bowing, it's alright! Yes, thankfully Loghain is gone. Dead with honor, but still dead."

As Eldrun, Aveline, and Fenris turned to go, Alistair noticed the blonde mage hadn't yet moved, and didn't until a scowl crossed over his face until he looked behind himself and stepped to his right.

Alistair made an odd noise that made his uncle give him a questioning look. "Aren!" he exclaimed, stepping forth to lift the small mage up into a hug. She squirmed until he put her down and she smoothed out her robes before speaking.

"I'm actually here to find Anders and Zev. The Crows took flight and they landed here." She frowned. "I'm determined to catch destroy them before they catch him."

"I thought you two were in Antiva together ruling over the Crows?" he frowned, watching Anders do the same. "Ah, is there somewhere more private we can talk?"

"I doubt Aveline would have a problem with us using her office," Anders replied. "She's guard captain."

They remained quiet as they walked to Aveline's office, but Aren could feel the onslaught of questions about to come her way. And they began when the door shut.

"I need to know why you did that," Alistair asked, not looking Aren in the eye and with anger in his voice. "Why did you let Amaranthine burn to the ground? PEOPLE WERE STILL ALIVE IN THERE! And then you ran away. You ran from the people who needed you and the city that needed you. And you ran to chase ghosts."

Aren's temper flared at the accusations. "You blame me entirely? And you only worry about one city while I had that, the countryside, Vigil's Keep, trying to keep everyone from killing each other, driving out droves of darkspawn, and you blame only me? What about those lives? Where were you? You could have helped me. I'm not the only one who has power in Thedas."

"I was busy!"

"Yeah, busy letting Anora do all of the work. I honestly don't know why I put you on the throne, you haven't been doing much lately with the exceptions of being a trophy husband and winning a popularity contest. She's done all the work."

Alistair snapped and he shoved her on the wall. Anders leapt in and punched him hard enough to send him stumbling backwards. "Don't you **dare** harm her!" he gritted, jaw clenched and holding a small amount of force magic in his hand, ready to send Alistair out a window.

The warrior rubbed his jaw and glared at the other man. "That hurt, you bastard. Aren, I'm not trying to hurt you, tell him to stand down."

Aren touched his shoulder. "Anders. Thank you, but I can protect myself." Anders kept a defensive stance but quieted his magic. "He would not truly hurt me."

Anders snorted. "Good decision." He stepped out of the way but remained tense.

Alistair turned to face Aren again. "I'm not trying to anger you, I just want answers. It doesn't make sense to me. I know we didn't always agree on methods, but so many people _died_ that night...I just can't see you making that decision."

"It was choose a city where nearly everyone was dead or worse, a countryside rampant with darkspawn and taint, or a Keep where everyone was gathering for safety that had become a beacon in the area. I made my decision out of practicality, not what my heart wanted. I wanted to storm that city and eradicate every last sodding darkspawn I saw. But I couldn't. I had a responsibility, and I stuck to it just to see my advisor and close friend die in my arms while I could do nothing about it. I ran because I couldn't take it anymore. Everyone expecting something from me, everyone wanting me to solve their problems. I never wanted this. I wanted a life with Zevran, going on adventures that wouldn't end with a blade at my neck, just some time to be happy. But no. I can't even get that because he disappeared and everyone still wants something from me and I don't get to be happy."

A single tear slipped down her cheek, but she made no move to stop it. "Do I still seem like such a monster? Am I Uldred for making a selfish decision? Is it wrong for me to want a peaceful life? To have something normal after being locked in a tower for being born myself and then sentenced to saving the world and an early death? I never asked for any of this. I never wanted any of this. I never wanted glory. I never wanted fame."

Both of the men in the room were speechless. Alistair couldn't believe how he never realized any of this about her after knowing her for so long and kicked himself for not being able to read her better. He realized this is why she and Zevran worked so well. Anders understood and sympathized with everything she felt; they had actually arrived at the Tower around the same time and had met then. They had both tried to escape several times, but Anders was the only one that ever succeeded; then Jowan took Aren's attention away and that was the last he saw of her.

"I...I don't know what to say, Aren, I-I'm sorry...," Alistair mumbled, stumbling over his words. "I had no idea you felt like you had that much pressure on you."


	4. Of Messages

Aren crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back on the wall, bowing her head slightly. "You couldn't have. You never contacted me after that initial visit, Alistair. I don't know why and frankly, I don't care. You made your choice not to associate yourself with anything going on at that time, so don't go yelling at me when I have to make the hard decisions for everyone else."

Alistair frowned. "Aren, you have to understand-"

"No," she snapped, "_you_ have to understand. You gave me an ultimatum: if I made you king, you would resign from Warden duties. You were a child and I allowed it, and I was foolish for doing so. You aren't hardened enough to be a ruler, Alistair. You chose the easy way out, only picking one instead handling both duties. I didn't have that pretty little choice."

Her head snapped up, green eyes pinning him in place.

Anders snorted. "I don't think he has anything else to say to you, Commander. We should probably leave."

Aren straightened herself. "I agree. If you have anything else to say to me, Alistair, you'll find me."

"_How?_" Alistair sputtered. "I couldn't track you before."

"Because," she said, pausing in the doorway to look back at him over her shoulder, "you would truly search for me instead of sending your little messenger boys. The Alistair I knew would have hunted." With that, she turned on her heel and followed Anders out of the Keep.

Anders slowed his pace so she could keep up with him. "I was not expecting to see you here, Commander."

"I wasn't expecting to have to come here after finding Zevran again," she sighed, following Anders down the stairway. "But nothing ever goes as planned, does it?"

"I guess not."

Aren studied her surroundings as they walked. "Where are we going?"

"To a bar in Lowtown. It's horrible and smells worse than a mabari's arse, but it's where we all hang out. Speaking of which, where's Butler? I almost miss his slobber."

Aren laughed. "He's around here somewhere. He'll find me when he wants to."

The two made small talk about their lives in the years since they had last met until they reached the bar, where Aren was greeted with an assault of stench and an extremely excited mabari.

"Butler!" she exclaimed, scratching his neck as his front paws were on her shoulders. "I knew you'd find me, now get down so I can move." He barked, obliging happily and following her and Anders up the stairs to a private room. The door opened after he knocked three times.

"Anders! Great, I can get money from you as well now!" a woman's voice called out as they entered. Aren thought she recognized her as the dark-skinned woman looked at her like she was putting pieces together. "Ohhh, you're the Warden I met in Ferelden! The one that punched me!"

The dwarf across from her barked out laughter. "The Hero of Ferelden punched our dear pirate? This is a story I have to hear."

Isabela grinned as Aren sat down next to Eldrun and the elf he was with earlier, Butler laying down at her feet. "Oh, I hit on Zevran. She punched me good, nearly knocked a damn tooth out."

Confusion crossed the expression of the other elf sitting next to Isabela. "Isn't that the Antivan we heard about earlier?" Aren's gaze shot straight over to her.

"Merril-" Isabela started, but was cut off by Aren.

"You," Aren said, looking the other elf girl in the eye, "what are you talking about? Heard about? Who contacted you?"

Merril fidgeted. "I was with Hawke getting supplies when an Antivan caught our attention. He said he and his men were from the Crows and that they were hunting for a murderer."

Aren's blood boiled. She should have expected this from the Crows. "Where are they? Did they say where he was?"

Anders put his hand on her shoulder. "Commander, I'm not about to let you rush an entire Crow's nest alone." She growled at him, ears tilting back in a slight rage. "Yeah, that doesn't scare me."

Eldrun slammed his hands down on the table, causing Merril to squeak in surprise and Isabela to swear as her drink sloshed. "Will everyone wait a Maker-damned minute and explain what's going on?" he said, annoyance evident in his voice. "Andraste's knickers. Varric needs to finish his information gathering before we do anything. They don't plan on attacking him. They asked me to find him for them." He looked at Aren. "Now explain exactly why you're here."

She didn't back down from the look he was giving her. "I am here to find my husband before someone else does. That 'someone else' happens to be the Antivan Crows and they're a particularly nasty bunch who have tried to kill me a collective three times. I have every idea of what they will do to Zevran if they get their hands on him, and I have not sacrificed so much to let your righteous little arse get in my way."

The room fell quiet before Isabela spoke up. "_Husband?_ He actually got married?"

Aren shook her head. "Not by custom, but in soul. It is more than what I ever expected to have and it is more than enough."

Varric sighed. "Hawke, why is nothing ever easy for us?"

"I don't know, Varric," the auburn-haired man answered, scratching his beard. "Maybe because we willingly chase down high dragons and Arishoks?"

"It could be worse," Aren noted. "You could have to kill another Archdemon."

Eldrun winced. "I...would never want that."

"You don't," she said dryly. "It is a pain you can never imagine."

He looked shocked. "But...I thought Loghain killed-"

"No. He did not. He was killed moments before delivering the final blow. I drove the sword through that monster's skull. You cannot imagine the pain of an Old God trying to kill you from your very core."

Silence descended on the room once again until Varric ordered everyone out and to get ready to find Zevran in the morning, blast finding more information.


	5. Of Varterrals and Hiding Spots

Dawn bloomed over the roofs of the city as Aren sat on the railing of a balcony of the Chantry. While she did not like the building itself, it was a simple climb - a life living in a tower and having a very skilled rogue as a lover had not left her without skills - and had an excellent vantage point of the city.

Ever since joining the Wardens, it had become a ritual for her to rise just before the sun and watch it creep over the horizon. To her, it was proof she had made it another day, that they were on the road to success. It was something that proved there was still beauty in the world while darkness threatened to clamp its jaws down on it all.

She sighed, summoning a small flare of fire into her left palm and letting it swirl about her forearm. She was getting more worried about Zevran by the minute and did not want to wait to go find him. However, Anders had a point: if she went alone, she would be the perfect target for the Crows. They could ambush her if they were a large enough cell - which the dwarf Varric seemed to believe they are - and could use her to lure Zevran out to kill him.

Snuffing the fire in her hand out, she turned and stood on the balcony ground. She studied the rising sun for another moment before opening the stained glass window she snuck through and entered the Chantry again. No one was in the building save the few sisters who were just stirring from the embrace of sleep. Aren snuck around them until she exited the building, and was surprised to see the darker elf that was with the Champion yesterday.

"You are...the Warden Commander, yes?" he said, voice quiet. She gathered attracting attention was not a pleasant experience for him, either.

"Yes. I never caught your name, yesterday," Aren answered, voice at an equal level. She straightened her back and stepped to his side, forcing him to turn around and follow her pace if he wished to talk. "I would like to be away from the Chantry before the templars come knocking, however."

He nodded. "I am Fenris. And I gather you are a mage if you are concerned over templars." He paced her easily, longer legs allowing him to catch up to her quickly. "Being the Warden Commander does nothing to break their attention?"

She let out a small snort of false laughter. "When I am fighting them, yes. There are few foolish enough to take me on alone. I am formidable with a blade as well as magic. But they like to think they can push me around. It's not fun for them when I return the rage."

Fenris nodded, her words sinking in. "This Crow you are looking for. What has he done to anger the others?"

Hatred simmered in Aren's eyes when the Crows were mentioned. "He failed to kill me, then we fell in love. We slaughtered our way to the top of their ranks: the master assassin and his mage. No one dared touch us, mostly for fear of my wrath. I was called to Amaranthine and he disappeared two days before I left. I've been tracking him since the city burned and I found his trail here."

Fenris nodded in understanding. "Had the templars come for Hawke, I...," his voice cut short for a moment while he organized his thoughts, "...there would be nothing left of the Kirkwall order."

"It is always best to protect what is yours," Aren said. "Where are we headed?"

"To the Dalish camp to find your Crow."

- - - - - - - -

Aren followed closely behind Varric, Anders, Fenris, and Eldrun. The elf girl Aren had met last night had refused to come - something about a falling-out with her clan - so Anders begrudgingly accompanied them on the trek.

As they approached, the guards greeted Eldrun stiffly as usual, but seemed to freeze when they noticed Aren. One called out to the Keeper before dropping to one knee and bowing.

"Would someone care to explain what's going on?" Eldrun asked, uneasy at the situation.

"Ah, our Hero of Ferelden has returned, I see," came a wizened voiced. Keeper Marethari stepped between the two guards, smiling at Aren. The younger mage bowed in respect. "Rise, child, I do not hold you to our customs."

"I share your blood," Aren replied, still kneeling, "There is no reason why I should not be held to them."

Marethari smiled. "Rise, child, do not stay on your knees. You have earned the right to stand tall." At that, Aren rose, as did the two guards. "Welcome, Champion. I assume you are here about the Crow that passed through?"

"Yes," Eldrun said, confusion evident in his voice, although he refrained from voicing it. "We were contacted by another cell and asked to apprehend him."

The older mage chuckled. "I wish you luck. It is no easy task you set out for."

- - - - - - - -

Anders swore. If there was one thing he really, _really_ hated about caves it was the waves of spiders they always seemed to run into. No matter what happened, he would always be covered head-to-toe in spider guts by the end of the battle. This is why he hated fighting at the Commander's side: although she was a force of nature in battle, an element of her own creation, she liked to inflict toxin damage just a little too much and it caused her targets to explode. He was convinced she picked ones he was fighting because it amused her.

Edlrun wiped the last of the blood out of his eyes and sighed. "No matter where we go, there are always spiders. And who used that walking bomb spell? Maker, that was a nasty piece of work."

Aren grinned. "Sorry about that. Things around me tend to explode."

Anders snorted. "Only because you make them explode. Or make a crazy, brain-addled dwarf do it for you."

"That was _one time_!" she defended, settling her staff back onto her back, the blue crystal atop it towering over her. "And we needed him to blast it to the void to make a barrier."

"Whatever you say, Commander," he said, rolling his eyes. "Either way you terrified Sigrun. She thought the whole place was going to collapse."

Eldrun gave them the signal to move out, and Varric kept ahead to disarm any traps, of which there were several. Aren moved at a different pace than the rest of the group, practically dancing through the traps without setting them off and disappearing into crevices and through small tunnels, searching for Zevran. Despite being a battle mage, she had more grace than most rogues he knew, Eldrun noted. Her size allowed her to weave through enemy ranks and knock them unconscious or freeze them without their knowledge, and escape before being caught.

"Is she always this sneaky?" he asked Anders as they descended a flight of stairs into an open room.

Anders shrugged. "Depends on her mood. She fights like a warrior and barrels through the front lines like a bronto, she'll dance through everything like a rogue, or she'll burn you to death with a firestorm if she feels like it. It also depends on her temper and how tired she is. Today? She's rather pissed off, I'm amazed she hasn't made anything explode yet."

A deep rumble shook the cavern, and Fenris grabbed hold of Eldrun as he nearly slipped off the stairs. Varric swore and took off toward the center, Anders right on his heels as the other two steadied themselves.

"Watch yourself, Hawke," Fenris chastised.

Eldrun grinned. "Why do that when I have my handsome elf to do that for me?" He laughed at the soft glare he received and they followed the others out into the middle to see an enraged mage surrounded by rock debris.

Aren had been hit by the leg of a varterral, had a broken arm, and was spectacularly pissed off. Anders sensed she was weak but knew better than to go near her. Eldrun and Fenris began to head to her side when he grabbed Fenris's arm and yanked him backwards. Eldrun turned as Fenris snarled and was immediately at his side. "Anders, what are you doing?"

"Don't go near her," Anders warned, his voice a harsh whisper. "She is not a mage you want to be around when she's injured. And Fenris, stay as far away as possible."

"Why?" he demanded, annoyance evident in his voice. "She is but another mage, and I have fought alongside three for years."

Anders sighed. "She is not the type of mage you are used to fighting with. Being a Warden...has given her a level of power you would not ever expect, and I do not know how your markings will react if she does what I think she will do."

As Anders suspected, she drew a small dagger out from her side and drew a thin line of blood on her broken arm. Fenris snarled as Eldrun balked. "She's a blood mage!" he said, shock seeping into his voice.

"Not exactly," Anders explained. "What she actually does is use the taint on her opponent. I've only seen her use it once, and that was a battle I never wish to go through again. The Mother was a horrible creature."

As they were talking, Aren summoned a wave of red-tinted magic, and used it to warp the defenses of the varterral. The creature screamed in agony as the taint forced its way into it, and she gave the signal for the rest of the team to attack. Anders ran forward, healing Aren as best he could while still having time to hurl a rock tomb at the varterral. Eldrun set about to using as many ice spells as he could to freeze it, and Varric and Fenris took to as many outside physical attacks as they could.

Aren fell onto her knees, weak from wielding the taint. She would never admit it, but it weakened her to a state that could kill her if she used too much. She knew she let her temper get the best of her a few moments ago, and the panic roaring in the back of her mind that this varterral could have killed Zevran had her enraged against it. As she was trying to stand again, she felt arms wrap around her waist and under her knees, easily lifting her away from harm. She readied her dagger to strike when she felt soft pressure against her temple, the warm touch calming her. She looked wide-eyed up at Zevran, who smiled at her and slipped into the shadows as the others took the varterral down.

"I should stab you for just leaving like that, you know," she sighed, slipping the dagger back into its holster. He slid down against the wall and held her against him, nuzzling into her hair and humming in response. "That's not getting you out of trouble."

"Hmm," he responded. She knew he was smiling even though she could not see him. "You cause more trouble in a few minutes than I could in a day, my dear. You are an unmatched force. Also, you lack the finesse of subtlety."

Aren snorted and the pair braced themselves as the ground shook, telling of the varterral's demise. "We should go back out."

"You are in no shape to walk," Zevran frowned.

"I've had worse," she shrugged.

"If by worse you mean fighting an Archdemon, yes," he said dryly, "and I carried you off the battlefield even then. I will do the same now."

Aren sighed, resigning to it as Zevran slowly stood with her never shifting in his arms. The two came into light as Eldrun and Varric were looking through the remains of the varterral. Fenris was searching the room, most likely for where Zevran was hiding, and Anders was nearly in a state of panic because of Aren's disappearance. His line of vision finally fell on Aren and Zevran and relief flooded his expression.

"Commander!" he cried out, running over to where the two were standing. Eldrun stood and turned around to watch them, as did Fenrish. Varric was too occupied with trying to open a chest he found to pay attention to them at that moment. "Maker, what did you do this time?"

Zevran knelt and set her down on the ground, but remained crouching behind her as she leaned on him. Anders knelt in front of her and set to work on healing her arm. "I had to take that thing down, it pissed me off."

"Commander, you're a mage, you don't have the strength of a bronto to back you up, how many times have I had to tell you this!" he sighed, waves of blue healing magic swimming over Aren's broken arm. "You did this in Amaranthine, and that blighted ogre nearly killed you!"

A look of alarm crossed Zevran's face. "You took on an ogre _alone_?" he said. He shook his head. "My dear, you are nothing short of crazy. But I would expect nothing less."

Her bone set, Aren shook her arm about as Anders leaned back on his heels. "Thank you, Anders. Zevran, you are aware of the other Crows here, yes?"

He nodded. "Yes. But they are too stupid to catch me, as you have seen."

Eldrun and Fenris had now come over, and Elrun knelt down on one knee on Aren's other side. Fenris stood behind him, arms crossed and glowering down at Aren. "Commander, -"

"Andraste's tits, I have a name," she said. "I expect 'Commander' from the Wardens, but from the rest of you? I have a name. Use it."

Eldrun chuckled nervously. "Uh, alright, Aren. That...trick you did. Was that not blood magic?"

"Of course it was," Fenris spat behind him. "No mage in power has gone without using it. She is the same as the abomin-"

Before he finished his sentence, Zevran had a knife up to his throat. "Put her in the ranks of those who use demons, and you are dead," he said, blade pressed on the jugular vein, his voice calm and even, although his eyes spoke volumes in anger. "She is more than you could ever be, and she is a better person than you."

Anders had caught Aren after Zevran had moved so quickly and they watched for the few tense seconds following his outburst. Eldrun was on his feet and had a ball of force magic in his hand, ready to blast Zevran to pieces.

"Get away from Fenris," he snarled, anger shining. "_Now_."

"Stand down!" Aren ordered, voice booming. "Zevran, step away. Champion, stand down." Zevran took a step back but did not lower his blade. Eldrun snuffed the magic he held in his hand but did not change his stance. "I said, _stand down_." Zevran walked backwards until he was behind Aren, and Eldrun came up to Fenris's side. "Will you all stop with this? We have bigger problems to deal with than this."

"You are a blood mage," Fenris spat. "How do we know you are not possessed?"

"I'm clean," Aren sighed. "I use the taint in my blood. I have made no pact with a demon and I have slaughtered every demon that has tried to tempt me. Ask Anders or Zevran, they have both seen it many times." The two men nodded.

"I had fallen under a sloth demon," Zevran offered as explanation. "She was the only one the demon could not fool. She rescued myself, your dear king Alistair, and Wynne from it's clutches. It fooled all of us save her. I do not doubt her strength against demons." He offered his arm out to Aren and she took it, using the leverage to stand. Anders rose after her.

Eldrun nodded. "I understand that, but why would you even use that? If nothing else, it seems to drain your energy."

Aren sighed. "At first, I did not know what the consequences were. Now...I have no fear of it. My time is running out as it is."

Zevran's face hardened and Anders went pale. "Commander, what?" he stammered, stepping foward and taking her arm. "You - no!"

She nodded. "I am within three years of my Calling, if I'm guessing right. I do not have much time left, and I have no fear of using my powers to full capacity."

"The...Calling?" Eldrun said, brow furrowed in concern.

"The time will come for every Warden," Aren explained, crossing her arms and leaning on her left hip. "The nightmares will come more frequently, they will become more intense, and you can feel the horde in your bones, in your soul. They claw at you. Eventually, it will drive you to suicide or you go the traditional route, and take out as many darkspawn as you can before you die in the Deep Roads."

Eldrun paled, and Fenris touched his shoulder lightly, concern in his eyes as he watched the mage. "Carver..."

"...is several years away from that, likely even close to two decades," Aren said softly. "I've met him. Last I saw him he was safe. I have been a Warden for nearly 12 years, but I knew I did not have as long as most. The taint is harshest on mages."

Anders nodded. "I feel it too. It...has not been pleasant lately."

Gravity had settled in on the discussion, but it was broken when Varric walked over to them. "So. Off to kill Crows next?"

Zevran nodded. "Best to strike soonest."


End file.
